


To Make Me Feel This Way

by DreadPirateBrown



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Angsty songs, F/F, Kara sitting in a bar with her sorrows, Lena knows, drunkfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-16
Updated: 2019-10-16
Packaged: 2020-12-17 09:49:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,104
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21052388
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DreadPirateBrown/pseuds/DreadPirateBrown
Summary: Kara knew she was drunk. Perhaps too drunk to be singing karaoke unsupervised in an alien bar she didn’t normally frequent, but she was pissed off and embarrassed and if it was possible that she could sing Lena Luthor out of her, she was damn well gonna try.ORKara gets a little karaoke therapy.





	To Make Me Feel This Way

**Author's Note:**

> Hey all, had the idea pop into my head of a forlorn Kara singing “Wicked Game” in a bar, upset with Lena, and this happened.
> 
> Written this afternoon for fun.
> 
> Hasn’t been beta-ed, so all mistakes are mine.

Kara knew she was drunk. Perhaps too drunk to be singing karaoke unsupervised in an alien bar she didn’t normally frequent, but she was pissed off and embarrassed and if it was possible that she could sing Lena Luthor out of her, she was damn well gonna try.

She stabbed at the karaoke song list tablet and selected her song with a slight squint, the DJ raising one eyebrow at her, the cute girl’s lined lips twisting into a slight commiserating smile.

“That kind of night?”

Kara nodded slowly and shrugged. “Women.” She pushed up her glasses as the DJ chuckled and leaned in closer.

“I’m sure we could find a way to make you smile, get your mind off of her.”

Kara appraised the woman as she processed her words, shaking her head slightly, though she was quite aware of the girl’s proximity and her attractiveness. On another night, on another planet, Kara might have entertained the proposal, but here, on Earth, her heart beat out a currently uncertain thump for one woman only.

Kara gave the girl a lopsided grin, or best she could through the haze of alcohol. “You’re very cute, but I need to be sad tonight.”

The girl gave her a wry smile. “You’ll be up in a few then. If you change your mind, you know where to find me.”

Kara nodded and took the steps back to her barstool carefully, aware of the girl watching her go and not wanting to have her clumsy nature reveal itself tenfold with how not-sober she was.

She plopped down into the seat again, the last plaintive notes of “I Wanna Dance With Somebody” fading out to applause behind her, the Branx performing bowing and holding all four arms aloft in celebration, their rendition met well by the rest of the bar, the applause was noisy and supportive.

“Another?”

Kara nodded at the bartender. “Yes, thank you.”

She downed the last in her glass with a grimace and pushed it toward him across the wood, the condensation trail it left behind distracting her as it reflected the light of the neon signs above the bar against the well polished hardwood surface.

She wasn’t quite sure how everything had started to go so terribly wrong, but the past several days had shown Kara a completely different Lena and she didn’t know how they’d gotten there.

For the last few weeks, Kara had been near unable to keep her feet on the ground; the flirty, uninhibited way conversation had flowed between herself and the Luthor heir had kept her so giddy that Alex had yelled at her more than once for completely zoning out at DEO debriefings, her mind firmly on wondering exactly _what _Lena had meant by the texts she was sending.

It wasn’t that flirting hadn’t been part of their textual exchanges or conversations before, but of late it had taken a turn that Kara couldn’t help but notice, Lena’s possible innuendos coming more frequently during their lunches and phone conversations until the Kryptonian grinned just to see her name flash across her phone screen, wondering how far this particular incoming text would push against their ever shifting boundaries.

They had been friends for a few years now, Lena quickly becoming a staple in her life, a friendship she hadn’t expected growing quickly with a woman who impressed her from the start; when when she had been let behind the scenes and was allowed to see the softness, her respect and care for Lena only grew.

She felt in some ways like they’d always been dancing around each other, a well placed compliment here, a joking wink there, but Kara was respectful of Lena’s walls and privacy, never prying past what the dark-haired woman wanted to share. Didn’t mean she wouldn’t soak up the attention she was given like she did rays from the yellow sun above, but she’d be respectful about it.

The next performer launched into a heartfelt rendition of Alicia Keys’ “If I Ain’t Got You” and Kara found herself humming along as she waited for the bartender to finish her drink, a fizzy concoction from a solar system she hadn’t visited but appreciated for their alcohol’s ability to get her utterly smashed in less than three drinks.

She’d had two already, the first sipped at while she thought through her current problem, the second slung back much more quickly as her frustration with said problem only grew.

Kara was utterly stumped.

For no reason she could understand, Lena had followed up one of their usual afternoon exchanges with a piece of information that had crumbled the foundation underneath Kara’s feet and caused her heart to leap into her throat.

Lena was going on a date.

Lena told her she was going on a date. With the casual air that would make someone think that kind of exchange was usual for them, instead of a topic neither of them commented much on, Lena’s previous and well, Kara’s too- relationship with James the only romantic thing they had spoken on, and just barely; there was always a hesitance around that subject and Kara had hoped she had understood the reason why.

Now, now she was incredibly unsure. 

Lena decided to tell her she was going on a date, and all of their flirting, clever wordplay, casual hinting? Gone in an instant. All conversations became surface level only.

Kara felt like she’d been slapped, like the ground underneath her had been yanked away, replaced by a space where she felt suddenly uncertain and cagey. The days following Lena’s sudden announcement had felt long and perilous, their daily chats continuing but Kara braced herself and her heart each time Lena’s name had shown across her phone; she didn’t want to bring up the shift quite yet, for how could she explain it?

“Hey Lena, you were flirting with me a lot there and then everything changed?” Or maybe, “Hey Lena, what could I truly mean to you if your walls went back up so fast?”

Kara knew Lena wasn’t hers, not really, as much as she wished it, and that meant doing her best to keep her own emotions and wants out of their conversations, but this felt different, like they had been on a definite path forward and then suddenly a truck had T-boned that dream and shoved it into a ditch, only Kara waking up in the muddy water at the side of the road, alone and confused, the car a smoldering wreck beyond her.

Perhaps it was the Kryptonian in her, but she knew herself well enough to know how fast and how hard she fell for the people she was interested in, Lena no different, and being unable to talk to her best friend about the problem only stymied her further.

She couldn’t really call up Lena, who _knew_ all her friends, to refer to a mysterious Person A in a bid to talk about the issue without naming names and not have Lena figure it out in a few minutes, even if she guessed her friend might spare her the embarrassment and play along with Kara’s hypothetical inquiries. Plus she’d never live down the shame of admitting her feelings that way. Just sucked though that she couldn’t talk about it with the person who knew her best and whose opinion she trusted the most.

Another song started up and her grapefruit smelling elixir was placed in front of her by the bartender with a wink.

“Thanks, Tony.” He smiled again and took the order of the blue-hued alien next to her, Kara sipping at the drink through the thin black stirrer.

The current singer was belting out a somewhat sharp version of “Walking In Memphis”, but the crowd ate up their enthusiasm anyway, cheering when the inebriated showman almost lost their footing off the small stage, before catching themselves and launching into the chorus.

Kara worried at the glass with her fingertips, her heart still beating out it’s pained call.

She wanted Lena, yes, that was true. But more she wanted Lena’s honesty, wanted to see what was going on.

Kara could handle if Lena felt something for her and couldn’t face it, didn’t want to talk about it yet; what would break her heart was if Lena had been using her as an emotional placeholder until someone, like this mysterious person she was going on a date with, came along. That she was merely a distraction, a safe place to play while Lena waited for something real.

She could deal if Lena couldn’t yet, what she couldn’t face was if her best friend was actually an asshole.

She took a large swig of her drink at that thought and sighed through the burn of the liquid down her throat.

Kara didn’t want to think less of Lena, think less of their friendship and what they had shared between them; but she knew Lena, too, knew how she maintained the walls she needed to, put many things worth exploring into tiny boxes, emotional or otherwise- kept for some far flung day her friend thought she’d be able to better deal with the contents.

Those days rarely came, instead Lena had to by now be standing on a precariously built tower of those boxes, each an emotional bomb if you shook them right.

Maybe this was when Lena would put Kara in her own little box, a remnant of something before, before whatever it was she was clearly exploring now. That thought caused another ripple of tightness to roll through her chest and Kara stifled a breath as she felt the muscles around her ribs actually contract in pain. 

She’d never been affected by someone like this, not James, not Mon-El, not anyone before them.

Lena had quickly suffused her way through Kara’s veins, the whip smart brain and coquettish smile catching the Kryptonian’s interest and delighting Kara as the appreciation appeared to be mutual, even through the dance they had been doing, the edge of friendship and the allure of the sneaky something-else that had tinged their conversations of late.

It had felt like a natural build to Kara, after Lena had broken up with James, her friend’s usual supportive nature had become more open, comments on Kara’s appearance or importance coming more often and more descriptively, Kara’s heart had soared with each, able to relax her own self control, it had seemed, until that day Lena had sent that confidence and assumed understanding crashing to the ground.

Kara swirled the shrinking ice cubes around her half-depleted drink and sighed again, her unease sitting so uncomfortably within her body.

Perhaps it was her own fault, relaxing enough to assume the place Lena had in her life, assuming the way she could frame their relationship, assuming what she had meant to the alluring human.

The Kryptonian knew what she was willing to do for Lena, though the last few days she found herself unbalanced by that, wondering if her decision to play along until she understood Lena’s actions was actually bringing her more pain than she realized.

Kara also knew though that she wasn’t ready to lose Lena, and demanding the truth might very well do that. She could break her own heart to find out the truth, but she was as quite unable to hand her heart to Lena for the same.

She hadn’t talked to Alex about it, her sister too starry eyed by Kelly to be available for Kara’s sad tales of woe, but she couldn’t begrudge her sister her happiness and kept her silence, she could handle one…whatever this was, on her own.

Kara had lost her family, her planet and her future all in one day and survived.

Lena Luthor couldn’t be more powerful a force in her life than that.

_Could she?_

Hard to argue with maybe she could, when Kara’s way of ignoring the date Lena was on tonight was to get trashed at a bar no one knew her in and sing sad songs to strangers.

“Next up, a blonde bombshell fighting against the strongest pull known to sentient creature-kind, let’s hear it for K. Kent!”

Kara looked up and saw the DJ gesturing toward her, she’d forgotten that was the name she had given, and hopped unsteadily off her barstool, draining the last of her third drink before she squared her shoulders and headed toward the small performance stage.

She loved singing, loved the rush she felt when she let go into the performance, a rush quite close to that she got while flying, the whole world burned away except for the notes pouring from her throat and the words her mouth shaped as she gave them vitality and life. 

She took the short steps at a jump and landed next to the DJ, who she noticed didn’t hesitate to wrap an arm low on her hips to steady Kara, handing over the microphone with a whisper to her ear.

“Swear you get cuter the longer you’re here.”

Kara’s ears pinked and she fixed her glasses as she took the mic from the woman, the lingering touch at the small of her back causing her to shiver, though she couldn’t help the flash of thought that wished it was Lena’s hand hovering at the edge of her jeans. She shook her head and looked up at the assembled, the rowdy but captivated crowd ready to see what chops she had.

She cleared her throat as the DJ stepped away with a squeeze to her elbow and then the backing music started up and Kara remembered why she was up there in the first place.

Kara closed her eyes and leaned into the music, letting it swirl around her, the lingering notes of piano painting the scene for her, she could feel the crowd lean forward as the tension was built.

She’d chosen a cover of a song she loved, it’s even further moody uncertainty beyond that of the original what her soul was asking for, and as she opened her mouth to sing, she knew she had the audience right where she wanted them.

_The world was on fire and no one could save me but you_

_It's strange what desire will make foolish people do_

_I'd never dreamed that I'd meet somebody like you_

_And I'd never dreamed that I'd lose somebody like you_

She let the orchestral backing wash over her and the audience, her eyes slipping closed again as she reached in deeper and pulled her own pain and fear to the surface, her voice taking on a rough and plaintive tone, mixing with the plead Isaak had created within the song to begin with, her voice strong and clear in its delivery.

_What a wicked game you played, to make me feel this way_

_What a wicked thing to do, to let me dream of you_

_What a wicked thing to say you never felt this way_

_What a wicked thing to do, to make me dream of you_

She couldn’t help the sparkle of Lena’s eyes that darted through her brain, the ghost of a blood red smile, the curve of a carefully tailored skirt suit; Lena bled through her heart into her words and her tone and as her voice cracked during the last chorus, she felt the crowd breathe in raggedly as one, her voice spearing them where they sat.

_No, I don’t want to fall in love…_

_…with you_

She let the music fade out, trying to keep the murmur under her skin at a minimum, her eyes threatening to spill tears.

The crowd breathed in again and then exploded into cheers, the Branx from before giving her four high fives as she left the stage to hoots and hollers.

She slunk, pink faced but feeling more like herself back to her spot at the bar, two of her chosen elixirs sitting in front of her stool.

“Tony, where’d these come from?”

He smiled and winked. “One from the DJ and one from the Branx, she said she liked to see good competition.”

Kara grinned and sat down. Her performance had burned off some of her alcoholic haze and the sips she took from the drink to her left seeped back into her veins.

“We’re gonna take a short break and then be back with the second round of tonight’s karaoke!”

The DJ’s announcement was met with both cheers and boos, the cute girl sticking her tongue out at them all before she disappeared behind the scenes, the bar’s sound system starting to pump out music in her absence.

Kara turned back to her drink and took measured sips. She didn’t know how to move through her issue, didn’t know how she was supposed to engage in conversation with Lena tomorrow, how she was going to get through the date debrief she was dreading; how could she pretend she was happy for Lena?

Truly, if this person made Lena happy, she would bury how she felt, find a way around it, she thought; find a way to keep Lena in her life. But at the same time, she didn’t know if she could be this close to Lena, share the things they had, joked the way they had joked and not feel burned by the whole thing.

Kara took a huge gulp of the drink, grimacing. Tomorrow was too soon to find out what kind of a person she was when her heart was held in someone else’s hands and it looked like it was getting dropped to the concrete under Lena’s Louboutins.

She wanted to be a good person, wanted to always be the best version of herself for the people in her life, but Lena’s actions were testing that, testing her resolve to always answer with kindness; she wanted to yell and be stubborn and uncommunicative.

Lena had sent her three text messages before they both knew she was leaving for her date, the last a question, but Kara had, for the first time ever, steadfastly ignored all three, walking out of CatCo after work and flying to the alien bar farthest from her usual haunts, far from anything that reminded her of Lena.

The fact that she’d spent the whole night still thinking of Lena hadn’t gone unnoticed, but her heart was in a tailspin, dammit, and she was confused and felt more alone than she had in a very long time, she was allowed.

“You know you’re mumbling to yourself.”

Kara’s head snapped up to see the cute DJ perched on the stool next to her, sipping at a wildly pink drink.

“L- my friend says I do that when I don’t realize I’m thinking so hard.”

The DJ smiled and leaned closer. “Your friend should tell you it’s also very cute.”

Kara sighed. “She used to.”

“Ahhhh.” The DJ nodded knowingly. “The subject of your song.”

Kara shrugged but didn’t deny it.

“She break your heart?”

Kara shook her head and took another large gulp of her drink. “No, I think I have to break my own, first.” 

The DJ set her teeth and sucked in a breath. “That’s a tough call to have to make, friend.”

She nodded at the cute DJ, noticing for the first time that her pupils were vertical, the blazing emerald eyes looking at her kindly.

“Lena’s got green eyes too, sometimes. Sometimes they’re more grey. When she’s sad they’re darker, when she’s happy they sparkle like the crystals that grew on my home planet.” 

“Lucky girl for you to notice her so deeply.” 

Kara shrugged again. “Maybe, but it doesn’t matter, she’s out on a date right now with someone else.”

“She has you in her life and she’s looking elsewhere?” The DJ gave her a nudge. “I’d keep you home and in my bed as much as possible.”

Her words had the desired effect and Kara chuckled. “You’re very complementary.”

“You’re very nice to look at and you seem sweet, far too sweet to be drowning your sorrows in a bar with strangers.”

Kara finished the drink and put it back down on the bar as gently as she could, the alcohol starting to affect her again and she didn’t want to accidentally smash the glass.

“I wanted to be alone, where nothing would remind me of her.” Kara lifted the second drink and took two gulps.

“I could definitely fill that space, you know. Help you forget for a little bit.”

Kara smiled at the DJ. “That is very kind of you and I can’t say I’m not tempted, you’re very nicely shaped,” the DJ laughed at that, “but even though she doesn’t want me, I’m a one woman woman.” She hiccuped. “At least for now.”

The DJ shrugged, almost nonplussed. “Couldn’t help but try one more time. How about we just sit here and talk then, until that drink is done?”

Kara nodded, and so they had.

The DJ was very kind, and in any other circumstance Kara would have been quite tempted to find out how the girl’s forked tongue would have felt against her own, or curling into places she was sure the DJ would be interested in exploring; but instead they sat and talked, about Lena, about love and about the universe they had seen until the bar lights flickered and Tony yelled out for last call.

“Oh shoot, we’ve been talking so long, your job!” Kara was quite unfocused by then, leaning against the DJ as they giggled over some joke she had been telling about her home planet, Kara almost crying laughing, the DJ following her every move as she did, mirth deep in her own eyes.

The DJ shrugged, gesturing to the rest of the bar. “Tony doesn’t mind not listening to people butcher music and as you can see, no one noticed. Here, you’re almost falling over, let me give you a ride home, you’re in no condition to drive.”

Kara laughed, “Its ok, I flew here on a bus,” she laughed so hard she snorted loudly, clapping her hand over her mouth as the DJ laughed too. 

“Wow you’re more gone than I thought.”

Kara was laughing too hard to explain why she was laughing and then remembered who she had said that to originally and wanted to cry instead. The DJ caught her shift in mood and put an arm around her shoulders.

“Let’s get you home blondie, if it won’t be to my bed, let’s get you to yours.”

They stumbled together out of the bar, the DJ waving off Tony and managing to near carry Kara to her car behind the building.

Kara fell into the passenger seat of the sedan and promptly threw up on the ground next to the still open car door, the DJ hopping out of the spray.

“Well, better out than in.”

Kara nodded her agreement and emptied her stomach again, the DJ moving to the side of her so she could help hold Kara’s hair back while staying out of the mess.

“You’re being very nice when I’m not going to sleep with you.”

The DJ barked a laugh. “Well, K. Kent, the day this Lena realizes what she lost, maybe it will be because you remembered a heavenly angel helping you in your time of need and we’ll be off on a date of our own somewhere.”

Kara chuckled. “Maybe.”

The DJ handed her a water bottle and Kara washed out her mouth, her stomach settled for the moment. She watched as the DJ came around to the driver’s side and climbed in.

“You need to do that again, you let me know before it happens, alright?”

Kara nodded. “Do you have a mint?”

The DJ smiled and fished around in her seat divider, tossing Kara a box of Altoids. She immediately crunched two between her teeth, relishing the almost-burn of the mint before she took two more to savor slowly, handing the box back to the DJ, who put them away and then pointed them out of the parking lot.

“So, where to, Miss Kent?”

Kara gave the girl her address and leaned her overheated forehead against the cool glass of the window, watching as the quiet city went by.

“Thank you for being so nice to me.”

The DJ patted her knee and went back to focusing on driving. “This will make an amazing meet-cute story for us.”

Kara chuckled, starting to recognize the streets they were on, only a few blocks now from her apartment building.

When the DJ pulled up to her address, they both paused, Kara unknowing how to quite extricate herself from the situation without hurting the other girl in the process.

“Well, since we know I’m not coming up, let me help you out of the car and at least to the door, you were pretty wobbly before.”

Kara nodded her thanks. “You are really going above and beyond here.”

The door on her side was opened, the DJ smiling sweetly at her. “Then maybe when you find my number in your pocket, you’ll think about giving me a call if your dream girl doesn’t get her head out of her ass.”

Kara snorted and laughed loudly at that, noticing the form loitering by her apartment building door look up at them in surprise, her own body starting when she realized who it was.

The DJ noticed and followed her eyeline to the small looking figure wrapped around itself and now looking at them both with barely disguised interest and confusion.

“Want me to kiss you and make her jealous? I could totally take one for the team.”

Kara smiled as she stood, shaking her head. “No, but thank you, in any other circumstance I’d probably say yes though, just so you know.”

The DJ returned the smile, leaning forward to press a small kiss to Kara’s cheek.

“Good luck Miss Kent, you know where to find me if you change your mind.”

“It’s Kara, actually.”

The DJ smiled. “I’ll remember.”

Kara watched the girl give one last flirty wave with a smile as she drove away from the building, her taillights quickly disappearing around the corner.

Kara sighed, knowing what was to greet her when she turned around, but with no idea what Lena was doing here, now. Shouldn’t she still be off on her date? Her stomach soured at the thought, any good feeling the DJ was able to wrestle out of her during their talk at the bar gone in an instant. 

With a deep slow breath, and knowing she was still quite considerably drunk, Kara turned around and met Lena’s confused and hesitant eyes, taking the slightly uncoordinated steps toward the front door.

“Lena.” Her tone was clipped, she couldn’t help her lingering hurt that boiled to the surface through the alcohol.

Lena reacted like she’d felt the words physically, her arms drawing closer around her body.

“New friend?” Lena’s voice was trying for unaffected, but didn’t quite get there, Kara feeling both happy Lena could be affected and conflicted that she felt it; she shrugged.

“Something like that.”

Lena nodded almost to herself, accepting the information. 

“I didn’t mean to interrupt your evening, if you had…plans.” Lena sounded out the words like they needed to be said, to follow polite protocol, but they clearly didn’t make her happy to say.

“No, she wasn’t coming up.”

“Oh. Ok.” Kara could see the relief flooding Lena’s face and it twisted in her, Lena didn’t get to look relieved yet, she wasn’t Lena’s, Lena wasn’t hers, there was nothing to be relieved about.

“What are you doing here, Lena? I thought you were off on your _date_.”

Kara was drunkenly gratified to see Lena deflate a little at that.

“Right. That.”

“Yeah, _that_.” Kara didn’t care that she sounded petulant, she was drunk, hurt and too exhausted by the first two to care about her tone.

Lena nodded again, a small jerk of her perfectly defined chin.

“Can we talk?”

Kara folded her arms across her chest. “I believe we both have that capacity, yes.”

Lena sighed. “I deserved that.”

Kara slumped. “I don’t want to fight, Lee. I just don’t know why you’re here and I don’t know what’s going on with you, with us, lately. I thought-“ she shook her head ruefully. “It doesn’t matter what I thought.” 

Lena’s eyes were full of trepidation. “It could matter.” 

Kara scoffed. “Yeah, sure, Lee.”

Lena bit her lip and took a hesitant step forward. “I haven’t been- I didn’t- Kara, can we go upstairs and talk, please?”

Kara sighed and rubbed at her face, the cool breeze of the night cleaning out some of her alcohol assisted cobwebs.

“Why? What is there to talk about?”

Lena matched Kara’s sigh, her eyebrows drawing close as she tried to pull her words together.

“I owe you- I think I owe you an explanation.”

Kara’s head snapped up at that, and she finally met Lena’s eyes dead on.

“Oh, you do, do you?”

Lena looked contrite. “Kara, please, can we go inside? I didn’t know when you would be back, I rang the buzzer and when there was no answer, I just- I waited. I’ve- I’ve been out here for quite a bit.”

Kara looked at Lena, really looked, at the hunch of her shoulders and how tightly she had wrapped her coat around herself, her hands stuffed deep in her pockets. Lena’s pale face looked even more so under the sodium lights, pale and cold.

She sighed again and reached into her pocket for her keys. “Alright, Lena. Don’t need you turning into a Luthorcicle. Pretty sure your board would sue the suit off my back.”

Lena chanced a small smile. “Thank you. I’ll say what I came to say, and then if you want, I’ll go. I just- a lot happened tonight and I needed to tell my best friend about it, but she wasn’t there.”

“No, she definitely took the night off.” Kara held the door open. 

“Maybe I’ll be lucky and she’ll take pity on me and tag back in?” Lena’s smile fell when she saw Kara’s lips still set in a thin line. “Maybe not.”

“I’ll let you say your piece, Lena, but I can’t promise more than that, not tonight.”

Lena moved into the lobby and nodded. “I can accept that.”

Kara led them both into the elevator, pressing the button for her floor as the doors closed in front of them, carrying them both toward whatever future Lena’s words would bring them to.

**Author's Note:**

> The version of the song Kara sings prob won’t be found on a karaoke playlist anywhere, but I love it so- 
> 
> Wicked Game- Ursine Vulpine  
https://open.spotify.com/track/2qZVVN9arDWwNVS8onFB7k?si=QqkYrT1JTnKUzyBIstvieg
> 
> Edit: It’s really awesome that folks are asking about a 2nd part to this, but I really hadn’t planned on going any further. If Lena gets back to me and wants to let me know what she was about to say, then we’ll see :-)


End file.
